Oh Marceline why are you so mean - esecially to me?
by Summerkiss 15
Summary: We all love vampires, i'm not talking about those lame, sparkling, sorry excuse for a night crawling, but true the color red drinking, pale faced, cold blooded immortals. so this is the story of two dimintional lovers, and no, im not talking abot Romeo and Juliet, but Marceline and Marshall Lee. love is a battle feild, and if you dont have the proper weapons, your a deadman!


**Hey guys this is summer kiss again, and yes I know I should be working on my other fanfiction, (good lord knows I've been putting it off long enough) but I was watching Adventure time a few days ago and a thought came into my head, "make a fantastic fanfiction about this!" So, here I am writing a fantastic (more or less) fanfiction about my favorite cross dimensional lovers, Marceline and Marshall Lee. Okay so this set in the near future, when the princess Bubblegum and Prince Gumball signed a peace treaty between the lands of Ooo and Aah, which together is now called the land of "WOW". Because I am a cupid for love, here are the couples you will see; Marceline and Marshall Lee (of course), Prince Gumball and Princess Bubblegum, Finn and Fiona, Flame Prince and Flame princess, and maybe Lumpy Space Prince and Lumpy Space Princess. I will not make the couple Jake and Cake because I really love the couple Jake and Lady Rainacorn, and Cake and Lord Monocronocorn (I think that how you spell it). I'd hate to mess up such a beautiful coupling, these four stay the same. **

**Okay I'll shut up now, so y'all can read.**

**So, um, please review and comment.**

Chapter 1: Rembering Our Song

Marceline sat on the porch of her house inside her cave. The sun was still out, over the horizon slowly going down. It was Sunday afternoon, and all she wanted to do was forget this whole week. It has been nothing but a whole rollercoaster of emotional ups and downs. And all because she was dumb enough to actually let this jack ass, this prick, this abusive pig back in her life. This week she was actually dumb enough to let Ash back. It all happened like this;

_Sunday night to early Monday morning ~_

_Marceline was talking with her best friend, princess Bubblegum. They, or rather just Bubblegum, was deciding what she do for the annual party that would take place in the castle of Ooo. Ever since prince Gumball and princess Bubblegum got engaged all anyone could talk about is the grand ball that'll take place in a couple of days. Prince Gumball and Princess Bubblegum decided that the ball would be in spring, which wasn't too far way. Actually just in three or so days._

_"What do you think, pink or lavender?" Bubblegum said holding up two different ball gowns. Marceline draw her attention from the night sky and to her friend. The pink gown was like a cupcake, frosted and adorable, it was sleeveless with skinny spaghetti straps and a sweetheart neckline. The lavender one had long sleeves that dangle at the bottom so they'll cover up your hands completely. It was slim, silky, and long. Marceline couldn't help but laugh a little at the lavender gown._

_"PB, I'd go with the pink, if I was you."_

_"Then pink it is." Bubblegum smiled gleefully._

_Marceline watched her friend, dance around her room. She noticed the multiple pictures of Bubblegum and Gumball together. Gumball even got a ten feet tall stuffed teddy bear for Bubblegum two weeks ago. Marceline could never admit it, but she hated how Bubblegum's life was so perfect. All her subjects loved her, and she found the right man to match her personality, and brains. It seems like forever since Marceline had love. All she wanted was that back. All she wanted was love._

_"You really love him..." Marceline mumbled to herself._

_"Did you say something, Marceline?"_

_"Oh, it's nothing. What was you saying?"_

_"I was just saying that it would be fun if the ball was a couples ball, everyone and their sweethearts, together dancing, laughing and enjoying each other's company. What do you think?"_

_Marceline rolled her eyes. "What ever makes you happy, princess..." _

_Marceline looked out on the night sky. Then she told Bubblegum she was going home. _

_Marceline wasn't feeling the whole "couples" think going on lately. Now that the land of Ooo and Aah United into the land of Wow, a lot of new characters have been popping up. She didn't really care about all the new faces that much, sure the land was now bigger to explore, but..._

_If there was one thing Marceline hated about this whole was one person. They used to play together in the Nightosphere as children while their parents did business. Play music together, and joke around. She could tell this person anything, he was practically the the closest thing she ever had to a best friend._

_"Thinkin' about me, Marcy?" His deep luring voice whispered. Marceline rolled her eyes, she turned on her back so she was floating while he looked up at him._

_"yeah, right. As if you could ever be on my mind. what do you want anyway, Lee?" _

_Marshall Lee rolled his dark red eyes, and smiled. He couldnt help it, he loved messing with the vampire queen.  
"Well, miss tight cheeks, I just came to see if you'd have a heart to day, and let me take you to the pink prince and bubble princess's ball."  
Marceline looked at the prince of darkness, he'd wanted her to go to the ball with him? as crazy as it sounds, she really did want to go, but the problem was, the ball was a couples ball. Marceline laughed a little, "You want _me_ to go with_ you_?" she asked sarcastically. Marshall rolled his eyes.  
"I'm sorry, but is there an echo in here?" he smirked. "Who else am I going to ask?"  
"What about that goody-goody, _Fiona_?"  
"I would if, she wasn't with that hero, _Finn_." Marshall put blankly. He didn't know why people thought he had a thing for that girl. Sure, she was blonde, and cute, and well, strong for her age, but it was all just mindless flirting. nothing special, nothing harmful, just for laughs, just for fun. Marceline on the other hand, she was different, she was tough, she could take care of herself, she could be evil, and rule over the Nightosphere without the help of her father's magical amulet. Marceline had her own voice and her own gifts and talents. she was special. His flirting isn't mindless, it wasn't just for fun - though sometimes it was, other times he really wanted to show her how much did does care, even if its formed in a way that makes people think otherwise.  
"Flame princess?" Marceline asked, landing on the porch of her home.  
"I'll admit, girls' hot, but just a bit _too_ hot for my liking." Marshall laughed, stepping in Marceline's house casually. Marceline was about to say something, then decided what was the point. They sat, of floated over her couch. "So, I'm your last resort then?" she asked in joking tone. Marshall playfully punched her on her arm. "Dude, just go with me to the ball, geez!" Marshall smiled. Marceline smiled and shrugged. "I'll think about it." was all she said. Marshall sighed, but laughed, he figured she was just playing hard to get, which he thought was even more better than he expected. The two of stayed up together, telling each other stories and pranks they pulled, until the sun began to rose, and they wore tired. "Well, I can't go home now can I?" Marshall asked coyly. Marceline rose an eyebrow, "Why can't you?" Marshall pointed outside.  
"Do you want me to roast to life?" he asked, slightly laughing at his own little joke, being undead could be so funny sometimes.  
"I'll lend you me umbrella."  
"But I get scared walking all by myself." he said, trying to be innocent. Marceline rolled her eyes. She was to tired to argue with him.  
"Geez, just crash here until the sun goes down." she said, walking to her room and yawning. once her warm bed she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. as she tossed and turned she couldn't fight the recurring nightmare..._

**_CRASH!  
'STOP IT ASH!'  
'I TOLD YOU BITCH, YOU AREN'T ALLOWED TO TALK TO OTHER GUYS!'  
A furious slap and a then a loving kiss. a punch to the gut, then a warm bear hug. I hate you, I love you. I want to kill you, I want to savior you.  
nothing but the unforgettable pain, and abuse, and love, and attacks and punishments and, scars and _****_wounds. love really is a battle field. I want you out of my life, I need you in my life. I want you dead, I want you to stay. it hurt. it really did hurt. but that was love, or was it? I don't deserve this, I've always wanted this._**

**_SMACH  
SLAP  
CRASH  
THUMP  
'I love you Marcy, but you can't piss me off anymore, okay?'_**

_Marceline woke with a start, she had slept the whole day away, it was thundering like crazy outside. Marceline couldn't belive how real it felt, his hands, it felt real again. The pain of his hands against her flesh. It sung. So bad. Marceline started to cry softly. It had been six years of loving abuse by Ash. Marceline jumped at the touch of a warm hand against her face. "Dude, why are you crying?" Marshall asked half asleep. He had his arms wrapped around Marceline's waist, snuggling against her. Marceline whipped her tears as she turned to face him. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was soft and calm. That's when Marceline noticed Marshall was shirtless. "What are you doing in my bed?" Marceline asked, frowning playfully. Marshall shrugged, eyes still closed. "You said I could crash here till the sun goes down. So i did. "Marshall replied, squeezing her small frame, pulling her closer. _

_"...In my bed?" Marceline asked blankly. Marshall slowly opened his eyes to her, his glassy dark red eyes were even more sexy at first awakening. Marceline looked over to the door instead of his eyes. Marshall smiled, noticing her eyes moving elsewhere. "Yes, because I was cold, and I couldn't get warm on the couch. So, I though you could warm me up with your sexy body." Marshall said with a flirtatious wiggle of his brow. Marceline turned red faced and pushed Marshall out of the bed, landing on his butt. _

"Ahhh, man Marcy, can't you take a joke!?" He said, propping his self up with his forearms. Marceline sat up, looking down at Marshall. "Guess not." Marceline yawned, scratching her arms up towards the sky. Marshall looked at her as she did so. She looked so beautiful, even with the rain and thunder as her background, she was beautiful. Marceline looked down at him when she felt his red eyes on her. she blushed and looked towards the window, watching the rain fall. "Stop it," she said. Marshall smiled, he came back on the bed and sat next to her on the bed.  
"Sorry 'bout that Marcy, i can't help it. i love beautiful things..." he whispered huskily in her ear. His voice ran shivers down Marceline's spine. She hated him so much when he does stupid stuff like that. Marceline was about to push him out the bed again, but when she went to push him, he was lightly humming a song. Marceline's eyes widened, he still remembered. He remembered! after all these years - 981 years to be exact - he'd remeber their song. Then she joined along.

"Autum's kiss  
And flower's bloom,  
All we ever seem to be is doom,  
fail-ure to our people  
and pure in our part-ed  
All we can ever be  
is black hearted..."

"With nothing but each other  
sister and brother,  
holding hands as we fall  
Far-ther!  
but we...are who we are  
and we still go far..."

"With the vilianus me,  
and the wicked you  
and the damned world is how we started,  
we just can't help  
to~  
be~  
Black Hearted~"

Marceline looked at Marshall, they smiled at each other, and laughed. It was the first song they ever wrote together, so that's why it was so cheesey. But it was their song. at only age nineteen, a week before Marshall left, they wrote and sung that song together. it was special. Very special.  
"You remember,"

"Always Marcy."

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

_**Sorry guys, but my hand started hurting, so this will be the first out of i think...six, seven chapters, IDKY (i dont know yet)? but just because this chapter was short does not mean the others will be too. Please continue to read and comment.  
this is Summerkiss15, signing out! ^*^ (kisses) OH! And by the way, some of my other fanfictions will not be completed, on the account that i am very angry with a certain manga writing troll (excuse my language) also known as, Masashi Kishimono. by now we've should have read the last edition, and what he dose in that just pissed me off to no end, i love Kishimono-sama, but not at the moment. Geez, look at me rambling about some other thin g when i should be working on this next chapter. Okay, so I'll see you people next time.  
For real this time, this is Summerkiss15, signing off! ;)**_


End file.
